geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharp Minor
Sharp Minor is a 1.9 Insane Demon collaboration created by ASonicMen and Giron and verified and published by Giron. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles and is considered difficult for its tight spaces and some awkward timings. The first mini-wave segment is also quite annoying because it requires extensive mashing, has awkward timings, and saw-blades that make it very hard to fit in the spaces properly. It is generally classified as a hard demon. Gameplay The level starts with a moderately difficult cube with some tricky jumps and 3-4 bugs. After the cube part, the player will transform into a moderately difficult and very annoying UFO containing many sizes and gravity changes, with tight spaces and precise timings. This UFO is followed by a mini ball slightly easier than the first UFO but contains fake lines and a couple of annoying maze sections. After the ball, the player will transform into a triple-speed cube section that involves many fake lines that can easily confuse the player, with jump rings in gravity portals being right after almost every jump. After the triple speed segment, the cube gets fairly easier and becomes nearly auto. After the cube, the player enters the infamous Nine Circles wave and the beat drops. There are many tight spaces, mash segments, and awkward timings that constantly switch between the normal and mini waves. This can be considered one of the more unique Nine Circles waves, due to its weird gameplay and awkward use of blocks to try to make the player fail. Near the end of the wave, the text "GO! GO! GO!" can be seen flashing, cheering the player on to the end. The last ball is actually not as hard and tricky as the first one, and is far more simple, but is tricky enough to cause some players to fail at the very end for an infuriating fail in the 90% range. The end involves a cube section with a few more easy jumps and is half auto. The level ends with Giron and ASonic's names, with the last text "GJ". Fails * Diimon crashed at 90%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 81%. Trivia * The password for the level is 123789. * The level contains 17,428 objects. * Sharp Minor is the only Demon Nine Circles to end with "GJ" instead of "GG" like other Nine Circles levels may have. * Sharp Minor, The Realistic, Antique Circles, Down Bass, Crying Souls, and Quasar are the only Nine Circles Levels which feature a UFO segment. ** Sonic Wave used to have a UFO sequence in the old version. It was one of the few levels to get rated (including Crying Souls and several others) with a UFO segment in the "circles" part. * This level inspired another one, The RealistiK. * This is one of the few Nine Circles collaborations, the other being Circulatum. * Unlike the majority of Nine Circles levels, this one doesn't have a dual portal, just like Sweet Dreams. * This is the only level to use invisible saws + fake gears instead of colored saws during the wave. * This is the only Nine Circles level to feature a Cataclysm-designed ball segment. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Insane Demon levels